The present invention relates to a wiping device for wiping windowpanes, particularly the windshield of an automobile.
Conventionally, the wiping device such as used with automobiles is so designed that the wiper blade is reciprocated on a windowpane or windshield to wipe only a sector-shaped area rather than the entire area thereof, resulting in the disadvatages that the field of vision is narrowed and that the reciprocating motion of the wiping blade itself is an eyesore.